Burning Imprint
by Tash Salvatore
Summary: This story is after breaking dawn and is about the imprint between Jacob and Renesmee and how it all goes wrong......
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

No one understands. Not even Jacob.

The imprint hurts me. My feelings for Jacob are too strong. Every time I think about him my heart pulls from within my chest, yearning for Jacob. I can't even look at Jacob now. Every time I see him the love that I fell burns. I used to be able to handle the burning because I thought that was what it was like when you saw your bets friend but then Jacob told me about the imprint. That's when it started to hurt. Jacob was in love with me.

I now hide in my room. Scared that Jacob will find me because if he does, the burning will start and I can't handle it. It's too much. I can't take it.

I then heard the front door of the cottage open and I knew it was Jacob. I could smell him. My body knew he was near and my heart told me to run to him but my head told me to stay in my room.

"Nessie? Are you here?" Jacob called and the burning in my chest started.

The burning in my chest hurt so much that I started to cry silently. My tears were warm and felt like they were burning my skin. Why did it have to hurt this much to love someone?

"Nessie, I know you're here," Jacob said and his footsteps were coming towards my bedroom.

I couldn't see him. The pain would be too much. I quickly but quietly locked my bedroom door, hoping it would keep Jacob out. I didn't attempt to go back and sit on my bed because I was already leaning against my bedroom door, sighing.

Jacob then knocked at my bedroom door and I felt the vibrations on my back. The burning in my chest got worse because he was so close. I needed him to leave. I needed the pain to stop.

"Nessie, why won't you let me in? Have I done something wrong? Cause if I have, I'm really sorry," Jacob said like the sweetest guy on the planet.

I tried to hush my heart's desire for Jacob but it protested by making me let out a loud sob. The tears were still pouring out of my eyes. I thought I should have run out of tears by now but I clearly hadn't.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jacob asked, leaning against the door. "Please don't shut me out."

Jacob was almost begging. I couldn't stand it. My heart wanted to unlock the door, hug him and kiss all of the pain away but my head said no to what my heart was saying. I wish my heart and head would agree. Just once.

"Just go away!" I shouted.

The only was to get him away was to pretend to reject him. It would hurt him but the imprint was hurting me. The burning in my chest got stronger the more I rejected Jacob.

"What did I do wrong? Please tell me," Jacob begged.

Tough love. It was the only way. Or maybe I could tell him the truth….

No. Never. He wouldn't understand.

"Being you! That's what you did wrong!" I said through my sobs.

I can only imagine what was going through Jacob's head. I can't believe I said that. But it was the only way. My heart disagreed with what I said to Jacob but my heart had gotten me into this mess and I didn't want it to get me out.

"Fine, I'll leave. But you can't stop me from calling later," Jacob said and walked away.

I heard Jacob leave but I knew he hadn't left the area around the cottage. I walked over to my window and looked out and saw Jacob. I only saw him for a second but that was enough for my chest to start burning, my head start spinning and my legs start to feel like jelly.

I stumbled over to my bed and sat up right. Jacob wasn't going to leave. I knew that. But that would mean that the burning would never cease. If I wanted the burning to stop I had to leave the cottage. I would go to Seth's house. I liked Seth and he would be able to keep Jacob away. I think.

I didn't want to keep Jacob away from me. I just want the love to go away. Jacob and me were good friends but I can't handle the love. It's too much.

If I love Jacob then I should let him go.

Two problems.

One, I love him too much to let him go.

Two, I love him too much to let him stay.

Love burns. And burns hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled after me as I ran out my front door.

Jacob was fast, but I was faster. The burning was staring again so I had to look ahead and not look at Jacob, my meant-to-be-but-will-never-be boyfriend. The burning was getting worse because nothing was separating Jacob and me in the woods. My heart was telling me to stop running but my head told me to keep running and get to Seth's house.

"Renesmee! Please! Talk to me!" Jacob pleaded as he ran.

I didn't want to listen but my heart was hanging onto every word. Tears started pouring from my eyes. I couldn't help it. I tried to stop my tears but it didn't work. My attempts to stop the tears slowed me down just enough for Jacob to hold both of my arms so that I was facing him. I closed my eyes. His face would make the burning feeling unbearable.

Jacob sighed. My breathing was short and sharp because I had just run at top speed and Jacob was holding my bare skin. His skin on mine felt so right but it was also so painful. Jacob's skin was soft but it burned. It felt as if holes were being burned in my skin.

"Please let go of my arms," I said as tears dribbled down my face.

His skin on mine was too much. Jacob slowly let got and I could tell that he leaned against a nearby tree. I just stayed in the same spot Jacob left me in, waiting for him to say something.

"Why won't you look at me?" Jacob asked and the sorrow that filled his voice made my heat twinge.

I didn't answer. How could I answer that question? I can't say it's because he's so ugly because he's not ugly and he never has been. I can't tell him the truth cause he might think I'm a nut job.

"What have I done to you?" Jacob asked, sounding desperate. "You haven't talked to me all week so I'll ask again, what have I done?"

I couldn't deal with the question he was asking. I couldn't handle the sadness in his voice. It was too much. And the burning made it worse. Jacob's sadness made the burning more intense.

So I walked away. I turned around and walked away from Jacob. It was the only thing I could do. I wasn't running away from my problem, I was just delaying it. At least that's what I told myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Seth opened the front door and I quickly ran into his house, shutting the door behind me. Seth looked at me with his confused puppy dog look. A second later, Jacob banged on the door and shouted, "Seth! Let me in! _Now!_"

Jacob's voice triggered the burning and I started to cry from the pain. Seth instantly came away from the door, walked speedily over to me and hugged me.

"Please don't let him, Seth. Please," I pleaded as I cried into his chest.

"I won't. I promise," Seth told me as he held me close and stroked my hair with one hand.

Seth made the burning not as painful. He made everything seem better. I loved Seth and I knew my dad liked him.

And, as if Jacob knew Seth was hugging me, Jacob said, "Get off of her Seth! Let me in! _now!_"

Jacob then attempted to ram the door down but was unsuccessful. But I didn't know why. I was so confused. The imprint was messing with my mind.

Seth then let go of me even though I tried to hold onto him. He walked over to the door and opened it. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see Jacob.

"Why can't I come in?" Jacob asked and I felt a tug at my heart.

"I got Bella to put a shield around my house so only people I want to come in can come in," Seth said in that matter-of-fact way.

"I just want to talk to Nessie," Jacob said firmly.

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" Seth shouted.

"How do you know what she wants?!" Jacob yelled and I knew that their argument would get worse if I didn't say something.

"Because she told me!" Seth told Jacob in his angry voice.

I needed to say something hurtful to Jacob….

"How can you keep me from the girl I love?!"

I had to say something true so it would have more power…

"Maybe she doesn't love you back!"

It would have to really hurt Jacob…..

"What? Do you think she loves you? In. Your. Dreams!"

I knew what I was going to say…..

"You're wrong!" I shouted and I felt Jacob and Seth stare at me. "I love Seth."

And I wasn't lying. That's what made me cry. I loved Seth. I loved Jacob. My love for Seth was perfect. My love for Jacob was painful.

I then heard Jacob cry. His sobs were loud. My chest started burning and that made me cry. I had hurt Jacob and that made my heart break but I knew Seth would be able to put it back together. Piece by piece.

"Jacob….I promise you that we haven't done anything…..I didn't know….I swear!" Seth tried to explain but I could tell Jacob wasn't listening.

"I….I….I…..can't believe you would do this to me….I just…I have to go," Jacob said, sounding shocked.

My heart felt like it was dying. The pain of loosing Jacob was too much for my heart. My head was telling my heart to get over it but my heart wouldn't listen.

"But you don't understand! I- we didn-"

"Save it, Seth. I'm just gonna go and see Bella and Edward for a while," Jacob told Seth and started to walk away from Seth's house.

Every step Jacob took felt like a dagger being plunged into my heart. I then heard the front door close softly and then I felt Seth's arms take me into an embrace. I then realized that Seth was topless but that didn't bother me. I just put my head on his chest and cried. Seth didn't say anything to me. He just held me. I loved that about Seth. He put other people before himself.

I did love Seth. I wasn't lying. I didn't know that I loved him that much before but now I know I do. I love Jacob but my love for him made me cry. I didn't want a love that me cry. I wanted a love were I could be happy.

"Seth?" I asked, breaking a long silence.

"Yes?" Seth replied, holding me closer.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you," I told him and he sighed. "Do you not like me in that way?"

I was worried that Seth didn't love me back.

"Nessie, I love you too but you and Jacob have imprinted," Seth said and his voice sounded sad.

I had to tell Seth why I couldn't be with Jacob. Seth won't judge me.

"It hurts to love Jacob. That's why I cry when I see him. That's why I break down when I hurt him. But the love I fell for you doesn't hurt. It makes me happy. You make me happy," I told Seth and he let out a thoughtful sigh.

Seth loved me back.

He loved me. But he didn't want to hurt Jacob. He always puts other people's happiness before his own but now it was time for his happiness to come first.

"It's time for you to put your happiness first and that means forgetting Jacob's happiness," I told him.

"But I-"

"No 'buts'. You will be happy," I moved my head away from his chest and looked into his eyes. "And I want you to be happy with me."

I was letting Jacob go. My heart was objecting but my head was cheering me on. Seth looked so cute and that made my head dizzy.

"Ok," Seth said.

Then Seth did something I didn't expect.

He kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Kiss only lasted for a second but a second was just enough time to realise that an imprint truly meant nothing. Seth's eyes were closed but I knew that his eyes were full of guilt. Seth always cared too much. I found that irresistible.

He then took his hands off of me and walked over to the doorframe that led into the living room. Seth's eyes were open and I saw the extreme guilt he felt.

"We can't be together Nessie," Seth told me as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Why not?"

"Because, you are imprinted to Jacob! And you know if we go out that Jacob will die inside!" Seth told me.

I walked over to Seth and cupped my hands on his face.

"We don't have to go out now. I just need you to help me. Please," I pleaded and Seth's expression softened.

"Ok," Seth said and put his arms around me.

I loved Seth. I really did. But my love for him could damage Jacob. But my love for Jacob was damaging me.

My chest then started burning, signalling that Jacob was near. The pain was getting worse so I knew Jacob was coming here. Tears started streaming down my face so Seth held me tighter.

"I won't let him in. I promise," Seth said, which followed by "shhhhh" and the stroking of my hair.

A sharp knock came from the front door.

"Nessie? It's mom. Let me in," My mom said and I moved away from Seth's embrace reluctantly.

I was about to open the door before I realised that Jacob was probably with my mom. I didn't want the burning in my chest to get worse. If it did, I think I would have died from the pain.

"Is Jacob with you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not," mom said but I knew she was lying.

"Don't lie to me, mom!" I shouted as more tears streamed down my face.

My own mother was helping Jacob! Was she trying to make me die in pain?!

"Nessie, I'm here with your mom but only cause you won't talk to me!" Jacob shouted and my legs gave in.

Seth was fast enough to catch me. I couldn't handle the sound of Jacob's voice. I couldn't bare it. His voice sounded so perfect. Too perfect.

"Just make them go away, please," I said to Seth through my sobs.

Seth nodded, lifted me into his living room and sat me on the sofa. He then went to get the front door. When Seth opened the front door, I was surprised that my mom didn't just barge in.

"Hello Bella. Hey Jacob," Seth said politely, which was out of character because he normally greeted people in his goofy yet lovable way.

"Where is she?" Jacob sounded like he was demanding an answer.

"Jacob, she doesn't want to talk to you," Seth told him calmly.

"Why the hell doesn't she want to talk to me?!"

"I don't think she would want me to tell you," Seth said as if he had read my mind when I told him that the imprint was hurting me.

"She told you? _You_!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob. Cool it!" My mom told him.

"Ok," Jacob said and I heard him sigh. "Seth….does Nessie….you know…..love you?"

I saw Seth's body tense up. His jaw looked like it was under a grate strain and hands were balled up into fists. Seth slowly closed the front door just to avoid Jacob's question. When the door was closed I knew Seth felt like the worst person on the planet.

"Don't beat yourself up," I told him but Seth just stood there with a sad expression.

Seth was breathing slowly and that worried me a bit. Had I done this to Seth? Well, I just told Seth that I loved him in front of Jacob, so who wouldn't be in shock?

"Sam and Emily will be home soon," Seth said after a long silence. "You have to go home. I'll drive you there and, if you want, I'll stay at your house for a while."

I sighed, "Ok, but only if you stay for a while and help me stay away from Jacob."

Seth's expression loosened and he walked over to me, sat down beside me and hugged me. He hugged me for a while until he said, "Deal."

I actually laughed because he took so long to answer. Seth laughed as well because I'm sure he was thinking what I was thinking.

"We should get going," Seth stated and stood up.

I stood up as well and entwined my hand with his. Seth squeezed my hand gently and walked me all the way to his car. There was no sighting of mom or Jacob so I let out a sigh of relief.

I let go of Seth's hand so I could get in his car. I think his car was my mom's old car. Seth loved it and my mom always said how much she missed it. I personally thought that the car was a piece of junk.

"Hey! Don't diss the truck," Seth told me and smiled as he started the car.

"I didn't say anything," I said innocently with the biggest grin ever on my face.

Seth put the car into gear and we started to drive. I looked at Seth and I knew I loved him. Imprints mean nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I love you," I told Seth and a smile grew on his face.

"I love you too but Jacob may kill me for loving you. But I don't care," Seth said as he drove slowly.

"Why not?" I asked, scared that he might be a suicidal weirdo.

Seth's smile light up his whole face and he said, "Because loving you is worth it."


End file.
